


an angel, a demon and their duck children

by Meepbop



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepbop/pseuds/Meepbop
Summary: the ineffable husbands raise some ducklings
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	an angel, a demon and their duck children

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for weeks and had to get it out so yes its messy but I hope you can enjoy it and smile.

Crowley never thought about parenthood but here he was, watching from the doorway as Aziraphale reads to their 10 kids.

It started around four months ago when Crowley and Aziraphale decide to go for their usual walk through St James's Park when it happened.

"I honestly don't see how anyone can be into a show like that, it's total- Aziraphale?" Crowley stopped walking when he noticed his angel wasn't following. "Angel, what are you doing?" Crowley watched as Aziraphale looked at him and back to the ground.

Crowley glanced down and saw what had his angel's attention. A nest of ducklings and by the looks of it they had clearly been orphaned by their parents.

"Aziraphale no, I know what your thinking but no" Crowley said.

"But they're so young, I don't think they should be on there own at that age," Aziraphale told Crowley looking around the pound.

"They are ducks, angel."

"But i... I guess your right," Aziraphale said walking up to Crowley.

Crowley sighed, he hated seeing his angel like this.  
"They'll be fine, now let's go. I know that sushi place you like is having a special right now."

"that does sound good"

___________

They were halfway back to the car when it finally got on Crowley's nerves, everyone that had passed them was either smiling or laughing their way and it was getting tiring.

"Ok what the hell is going on! am I missing something!?" Crowley yelled looking around.

"Um dear, I think I know why. It seems we've had company following us." Aziraphale said with a small laugh.

"What!?" Crowley turned and looked down to see ten ducklings (barely six days old by the looks of it) waddling behind them very badly as they were tripping over one another.

"You did this didn't you?" Crowley said looking at Aziraphale who hadn't moved but was now surrounded by the group of ducklings. "What, no! I mean yes I wanted to help them but like you said it's not my place go and intrude." Aziraphale said looking up at Crowley.

"Well, what do you suppose we do? They're clearly not going to let you leave." Crowley asked Aziraphale who was smiling down at the group around his feet. "Me? they're not following me"

"Really?" Crowley told him as he walked back a few feet and ducklings had no interest in him. "Now you walk back," he told Aziraphale who carefully stepped back and starting walking and was followed by the group of ducklings. "Oh... Ok, maybe they are following me" Aziraphale said turning to Crowley with the puppy eyes that Crowley couldn't say no to.

"Aziraphale no, I told you"

"But I can't leave them here, what if they follow me to the car and go into the traffic!

Aziraphale said looking at Crowley dead in the eyes. "Fine but if they ruin the Bentley you're never hearing the end of it," Crowley said walking back to the car.

"Of course dear," Aziraphale said as he scooped up the ducklings in his coat.

_____________

Two days later the bookshop was still closed and the backroom where the two usually spent their time, now had a kiddie pool and a makeshift nest. Witch Aziraphale had included himself in, as he was refusing to leave the ducklings.

Leaving Crowley to do all the work.

"Angel, they are ducks. they do not need you hovering over them all the time"

"That's where you're wrong my dear, ducklings usually stay with there mother till they can fly"  
Aziraphale told him as he watches the ducklings sleep.

"And when will they do that" Crowley asked laying on the couch totally not watching the ducklings.

"They usually start leaning between three to four months of age"

"WHAT!?"

___________

Even though the ducks had been living in the kiddie pool that had water in it, it was never enough for them to actually swim in. So around six weeks old, Aziraphale had finally decided they were old enough to learn.

So here they were up on the upper level of the bookshop, standing in the never used bathroom with a bathtub full of ducks.

"They're ducks, they are made for swimming," Crowley said from where he was sitting next to the bathtub with his glasses off for once and was clearly watching the ducklings get used to the water with anxious eyes.

"They may be born knowing how to swim but their mother still has to teach them the in and outs of it and since I'm filling that position it's my job to make sure it's done safely," Aziraphale tells him as he gently lowered the last duck into the water.

"M-mother? You're just adopting them without question?" Crowley asked.

"Well yes, they imprinted on me so I take it as my duty to raise them till they can be on there own," Aziraphale said as helped one of smaller ducklings get their balance in the water.

The two sat there for a while watching the ducklings get used to swimming, and no Crowley was not getting attached even though he was smiling as he had a splash off with the ducklings.

__________

Four months was nothing to a demon or an angel. They could live forever so time never really mattered to them.

But for Crowley, those four months had felt like a lifetime and now it was ending.

It happened one night when he had gotten back to the bookshop from getting some takeout and made his way to the backroom but found himself stopping in the doorway.

Aziraphale was curled up in a blanket with ten almost full-grown Mallard ducks around him as he reads one of his many books.

Crowley could feel his heartstrings being pulled.

"Oh, your back"

Crowley snapped out of his daze and nodded. "with the weather, traffic was a little crazier but I got it," he said setting the bag on the table and taking a seat next to his angel. It was almost a full hour before Aziraphale finally said it.

"I think it's time," Aziraphale said.

"What?" Crowley asked refilling his wine glass.

"I think tomorrow, we should release them back to the park. they can swim, and they're starting to fly," Aziraphale said smiling.

"Yes. they are, don't remind me," Crowley said remembering that day. "You really think they're ready?" Crowley finds himself asking.

"Yes, it's better for them," Aziraphale said taking the last bite from his meal.

__________

June 7th, 2020, was a very emotional day for the angel known as Aziraphale and the demon named Crowley. As they were expecting one of the hardest parts of parenthood.

Watching your kids leave home.

The two had driven with the ducklings- well now almost grown ducks back to St James's Park and stood by the passenger door we're the ducks we're waiting.

"are you ready?"

"No, but it's the right thing to do"

"Ok, here we go" With that Crowley opened the door and the ten ducks excitedly jumped out and into the park, within minutes they had flown over to the pound and we're quickly being greeted by the other ducks and geese there.

"Seems like only yesterday they were wabbling around the bookshop," Crowley said with a sad laugh.

"Yes it does," Aziraphale said through tears.

"Oh angel, please don't cry. You gave them the best childhood a duck could ask for. And it's not like you'll never see them again, we come here almost every other day."

"That's true" Aziraphale agreed as he wiped his eyes.

"And I even bet you they might even come up and say hi to us from time to time, you never know," Crowley said placing his arm around Aziraphale.

"You think so?" Aziraphale asked looking at the pound where the ducks had blended in with the other ducks and geese but he could still spot the ones that were and would always be his little ducklings.

"Of course, how could they not say hi to their wonderful mother"

"Oh would you be quite"

"Your words not mine"

"Then that makes you their father"

"W-WHAT!? NO- AZIRAPHALE STOP LAUGHING!"

**Author's Note:**

> (also I have more ideas for this story so look out for more duck family fluff)


End file.
